C'est en buvant n'importe quoi qu'on couche avec n'importe qui
by Fullby
Summary: "Aominecchi, tu parles trop". Ou comment faire taire un certain bleu un peu trop bavard sous l'emprise de l'alcool... Yaoi, Crack, lemon, AoKise, un cocktail explosif pour fêter la fin de la Winter Cup !


**Yo les gens ! Ça gaze ? On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit AoKise que je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ! En plus c'est mon premier lemon :3 Enfin, c'est plus entre le lime et le lemon, mais bon, vous verrez bien xD**

 **Je remercie Mira2a avec qui j'ai eu ce délire sur les chamoines et qui m'a suivie tout au long de l'écriture :3**

 **Charlotte si jamais tu lis ceci je m'excuse de t'avoir impliquée dans tout cela, ce n'était pas voulu xD (Cela dit tu serais MAGNIFIQUE en neko girl *-*)**

 **PS : GOM = Generation of Miracle**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

 **Aominecchi, tu parles trop... .**

Kise soupira pour la énième fois. Il était entrain d'écouter une saloperie de discours théorique sur la reproduction des... Des chamoines ? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était ni même si ça existait.

Mais il était temps d'agir.

Parce que son cher Aominecchi était complètement saoul.

Comment en était-il arrivé là alors qu'il voulait simplement fêter la fin de la Winter cup avec ses amis ? Voici son histoire. *Tin tin* ( **Nda : Ça, c'est l'espèce de tintement de clochette de New York police judiciaire ou chaipakoa xD)**

* * *

C'était un beau jour de printe... Hum, enfin, d'hiver (Adieu gentil cliché...). La Winter cup s'achevait enfin sur la victoire de Seirin, et un immense banquet regroupant toutes les équipes participantes avait été organisé par... par... Des gens, quoi. On s'en fiche en fait.

C'est donc joyeusement que Kise se rendait sur place avec l'équipe de basket du lycée Kaijo, lorsque son téléphone émis une légère vibration. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'écran et fut surpris d'y trouver le nom de l'ancien capitaine de la GOM. Le message indiquait simplement _"Rendez-vous 20h30, vestiaire 5B."_

Kise sourit, comprenant plus ou moins les intentions d'Akashi. Il expliqua brièvement à Kasamatsu qu'il allait certainement passer la soirée avec ses anciens coéquipiers ; son capitaine lui signa son accord par un bref _"Fais ce que tu veux, mais pas de conneries Kise, hein"_ . L'as de Kaijo pouffa à la réponse de son senpai. Toujours à s'inquiéter celui là, malgré ses airs de bourrin.

19h04, Kise pénétra dans le hall principal où avait eu lieu la cérémonie d'ouverture. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs ! Il avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles. Le blond croisa plusieurs personnes qu'il salua chaleureusement : Satsuki qui se plaignait du retard de son Dai-chan, Himuro et Alexandra qui discutaient tranquillement, Hyuga et Kyoshi entrain de se disputer (tout du moins avant de se faire frapper par leur coach), sans oublier les quelques fans des magazines pour lesquels il posait à qui il du signer des autographes. Dure dure, la vie de star.

Vers 20h, le mannequin décida de se rendre au lieu de rendez vous. Il se mit en marche doucement à travers les couloirs quasi-déserts, où seuls quelques couples désireux de tranquillité s'embrassaient. Kise se stoppa d'un coup dans sa démarche lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière étendue sur un banc. L'homme aux courts cheveux noirs dormait profondément, dans une position parfaitement ridicule, la tête et le torse trainant au sol, tandis que ses jambes étaient allongées sur le banc comme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Le blond se retint d'exploser de rire en reconnaissant le visage d'Haizaki. Non mais HAIZAKI QUOI. Le thug, le violent, le puissant délinquant de la GOM ! Il fallait immortaliser ce moment à tout prix ! Il sortit vite son téléphone de sa poche et actionna son appareil photo. Si Haizaki l'apprenait, il le tuerai ! Mais le blond n'en avait rien à faire, il avait désormais un moyen de pression sur cet enfoiré, il tenait enfin sa vangeance ! (Même si Aomine l'avait déjà plus ou moins vengé)

Sauf que...

Kise avait oublié de désactiver le flash.

Ledit flash qui réveilla Haizaki.

Kise se mit à courir.

Heureusement pour sa vie, le délinquant n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage du blond. Ce dernier put rejoindre le 5ème terrain sans encombres ; mais c'est alors qu'une touffe noire traversa le couloir à toute vitesse avant d'atterir à ses pieds dans un couinement de douleur absolument ridicule. L'as de Kaijo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaitre Takao Kazunari, le coéquipier (et même plus, beaucoup plus selon son avis) de Midorima. Il lui tendit une main que le meneur de Shutoku accepta volontiers afin de se relever.

" _Takao-san, tu vas bien ?_ Demanda gentillement le blond.

- _Hum ouai, à peu près..._ Répondit l'autre en gémissant et en se frottant l'arrière du câne.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?_

- _J'ai voulu accompagner Shin-chan, mais je me suis fait virer par Akashi... Il m'avait prévenu, mais bon..._ Murmura Takao sur un ton boudeur.

\- _Oh, donc Akashicchi est en avance. C'est rare !_

\- _Kise-kun, tu m'écoute au moins ?_ Râla le noir.

 _\- Hm ? Ah, désolé. Ne t'inquiète pas, Midorimacchi en aura vite marre de cette petite réunion et te rejoindra"_ , le rassura Kise avec un clin d'oeil.

Cette petite entrevue s'achevant, le mannequin marcha en riant légèrement vers le vestiaire B. Il toqua à la porte et ce fut une petite tête rose qui lui ouvrit.

" _Bonsoir Ryôta_ , dit Akashi en regardant sa montre, _tu es en retard de trente-cinq secondes_.

\- _Ahah, désolé Akashicchi ~ J'ai eu disons... Quelques empêchements sur le chemin._ Répondit le fautif en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- _Comme ce Bakao ?_ Lanca un certain vert.

\- _Entre autres, Midorimacchi_ , ria Kise. _J'ai également un joli dossier sur Haizaki..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Demanda Kuroko.

 _\- MONTRE !"_ Cria Aomine en même temps.

C'est ainsi que Kise partagea son petit trésor, mais refusa de l'envoyer à qui que ce soit parce qu'il voulait conserver la rareté de ce bijou. Enfin, il a quand même du l'envoyer à Akashi, parce que Akashi restait Akashi et qu'il avait suffisamment goûté à son sadisme par le passé, puis il fallait dire que le blond n'était pas particulièrement suicidaire. S'en suivit d'une assez longue discution sur le délinquant : sa manière de jouer, sa nouvelle équipe, leurs souvenirs communs à Teiko, comment il a agressé Alexandra, Himuro et Kagami, comment il a blessé Kise, comment Aomine lui a cassé la gueule, et autres.

Chacun bu un peu de bière, de jus de fruit, mangea des bonbons et des chips amenés par Murasakibara. Ils plaisantaient, riaient (enfin... Midorima et Akashi esquissaient un semblant de sourire de temps à autre); la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Et là, c'est le drame.

L'ancien capitaine de la GOM se leva, détailla du regard une à une les personnes ci-présentes, et entama son briefing du tournoi, qui était en réalité la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il avait réunit son ancienne équipe.

" _Daiki,_ commença t-il sur un ton solennel. _Tu as été pathétique."_

À ces mots le bleu grinça des dents mais ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement que c'était la vérité.

 _"Tu t'es trop focalisé sur Taiga Kagami, et ton assurance démesurée ne t'a même pas fait passer les préliminaires. De plus, lors de la confrontation tu..._

\- _Akashicchi._ L'interrompit Kise en voyant la mine sombre de son ami. _Je... Je pense qu'il sait tout ça, alors... ._

 _\- C'est bon Kise._ Le coupa Aomine.

\- _Aominecchi..._ " Murmura le blond.

Akashi observa d'un oeil curieux l'échange de regard entre les deux joueurs, puis repris son discours comme si de rien n'était. Il sermonna Kise car il n'avait pas su éviter les coups de Haizaki ni même se soigner correctement, Midorima car il n'avait pu creuser un écart d'au moins 50 pts avec Kaijo alors que Kise ne jouait même pas, Murasakibara car il jouait trop solo... Et enfin, il félicita Kuroko pour l'avoir vaincu et lui jura de gagner lors de la prochaine rencontre entre Seirin et Rakuzan.

La soirée reprit son cours, et chacun se lamenta plus ou moins de sa défaite. Aomine était assis en tailleur par terre, au fond de la pièce et s'enfilait bière sur bière tout en mattant un magazine de sous vêtements. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de bières, Akashi lui sortit une bouteille de saké d'on-ne-sais-où et lui tendit. Le fourbe, pensa Kise, il semblait s'amuser de la situation. Comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

 _"YOUHOUHOU"_ Cria le bazané une fois la bouteille finie tout en en ouvrant une seconde. Kuroko tenta de le dissuader de boire tant bien que mal, mais il penait déjà lui-même à aligner trois mots corrects, ayant abusé des chocolats Mon Chéri que Murasakibara et Akashi avaient acheté spécialement pour lui. Le titan de la GOM était plié en deux et riait comme pas possible devant les épaves que devenaient le petit et le grand bleu. Le rose et le vert entamèrent une partie de Shogi, le blond contemplait avec horreur Aomine entrain de s'enfiler bouteille sur bouteille, tout en prenant quelques photos et riant malgré tout de la situation.

Un peu plus tard, Murasakibara étendu par terre murmurait dans son sommeil que son Muro-chin allait se taper une certaine blonde ; Midorima, dépité d'avoir à nouveau perdu contre Akashi (bien qu'il ne le montrait pas) partit rejoindre son équipe ; Kuroko tituba et s'écroula sur son ancien capitaine qui se sentit un poil gêné sur le coup (bien qu'il gardait une expression neutre en bon tsundere qu'il était) ; Aomine chantait _"Je suiiiis le plus nuuuuuuuuuul de la GOOOOM, lalalalalalala"_ en se trainant par terre ; et enfin, Kise observait tout ce bordel en riant doucement.

" _Ryota, je vais ramener Tetsuya chez moi, occupe toi des deux autres._ Ordonna le déteneur de l'Emperor Eye.

 _\- Okaaay, bonne nuit Akashicchi ~_

 _\- Hum, bonne nuit."_

Sur ce les deux plus petits de la GOM sortirent de la salle et partirent en direction du domicile du joueur de Rakuzan. Kise laissa échapper un petit cri de joie, il allait enfin être seul avec Aomine ! Il en rêvait depuis quelques temps, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Parfois, Kise rêvait de cette époque à Teiko où ils s'entrainaient ensemble, le plus souvent avec Kuroko. Les camps d'entraînement, les tentes partagées, les peurs, les fous rires, les conneries... Le blond se sentait terriblement en manque de tout ça. Bien sûr, il était très complice avec l'équipe de Kaijo, notamment avec Kasamatsu, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Cette harmonie quand ils jouaient sur le même terrain lui manquait.

Cette complicité, le fait de toujours savoir où se trouvait l'autre lui manquait.

Rentrer le soir avec son équipe et finir le chemin en tête à tête avec le bazané lui manquait.

Aomine lui manquait.

Kise secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des conneries pareilles. Il avait peut être un peu trop bu lui aussi, bien qu'il soit encore lucide. Il s'approcha de Murasakibara, le réveilla, et lui expliqua que la "fête" était terminée. Le violet lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide pour bouger le bleu, ce à quoi l'as de Kaijo répondit par la négative.

Une fois seuls, Kise se tourna vers son ami et soupira. La route allait être longue. Il passa un bras du bleu autour de ses propes épaules, le souleva, puis commença à marcher tandis que l'autre lui racontait n'importe quoi.

Alors qu'Aomine se faisait de plus en plus lourd sur l'épaule du blond et qu'il lui parlait des canards en plastiques ayant bercé son enfance, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

" _Aominecchi, où sont tes clefs ?_ Demanda doucement l'as de Kaijo en se tournant vers son ami.

\- _Chaipa. Cherche dans mes poches."_ Répondit le bleu avec un sourire carnassier.

Kise râla pour la forme, puis tâta les poches avant de son ami, qui étaient vides. Merde, il allait devoir s'aventurer derrière. Il rentra timidement ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean d'Aomine tout en rougissant légèrement. Il trouva enfin les clefs tant convoitées et remua sa main pour les attraper et les extriper de là, lorsqu'il se fit bloquer le poignet par le bleu.

" _Bha alors Kise, t'es gêné ?_ Demanda t-il en agrandissant son sourire.

\- _Hein, quoi ? Non non Aominecchi..._ Bredouilla le blond. _Et puis c'est de ta faute..."_ Ajouta t-il en murmurant.

Le bazané éclata de rire pendant que Kise ouvrait la porte de chez lui. Ce dernier le suivit rapidement et se surprit à penser que rien avait changé entre eux depuis tout ce temps. Malgré la distance (et l'alcool) ils restaient complices, comme au bon vieux temps.

Le blond s'apprêtait à ressortir de la maison lorsqu'il se fit intercepter par le bleu.

" _Kise, reeeeste._ Lança t-il nonchalamment.

\- _Huh ?_

\- _Viens te boire un verre, aller._

 _\- Tu as déjà bien assez bu, Aominecchi. Tu devrais aller dormir._ Répondit le blond en soupirant.

\- _Mmmmmh._

 _\- Bonne nuit, Aominecchi._

 _\- Attend, Kise ! Il fallait que je te montre ma magnifique housse de canapé !_ Cria Aomine en refermant la porte d'entrée et en plaquant le blond contre celle-ci.

\- _Ah ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ L'interrogea t-il les yeux grands ouverts, surpris de la soudaine proximité avec son coéquipier.

\- _Viens t'asseoir !_ " S'exclama Aomine tout en le trainant vers son canapé.

Tiens, d'un coup, il arrivait à marcher.

Soit il se foutait de la gueule du monde, soit il décuvait, soit... Il avait simplement la flemme de bouger tout à l'heure. Kise se tapa le front contre la paume de sa main. Le bleu était irrécupérable. Tellement irrécupérable qu'il réapparut un instant plus tard avec deux bouteilles de vodka qu'il posa sur la table sans aucune douceur, manquant presque de les casser. Kise tenta de le dissuader de les ouvrir sans aucun succès. Il tenta même de les lui retirer de force, mais Aomine étant bien plus musclé et bagarreur que lui, ce fut peine perdue. Il se retrouva donc bloqué sur le canapé avec Aomine au dessus de lui qui décapsula une bouteille avec ses dents avant de lui fourrer dans la bouche comme si c'était de l'eau. Le blond se redressa subitement et cracha ses poumons, pendant que l'autre riait à gorge déployée tout en lui tapant dans le dos. Kise grogna avant de se jeter sur son ancien coéquipier pour lui faire subir la même chose. S'en suivit d'une longue bataille alcoolisée entre les deux ex-joueurs de la GOM si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus une goutte du liquide sacré qu'était la Vodka ; dans les bouteilles, tout du moins. Car les deux amis en avaient le visage, la gorge et le torse trempés. Enfin, surtout Kise.

Ce dernier était allongé en travers du canapé, haletant mais souriant, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Aomine. Le bleu, quant à lui, était complètement avachi, les jambes et les bras écartés (enfin, autant que le blond le lui permettait).

La soirée (ou plutôt la nuit désormais) continua donc sur le bazané partant dans des délires plus farfelus les uns que les autres et sur le blond tentant de suivre le fil de la pensée de l'autre. Il eût donc droit à un cours sur la rugosité (il fut d'ailleurs étonné que ce mot fasse partie du vocabulaire de son ami) des ballons de basket dans les différents pays ; à la NASA ayant découvert une forme de vie sur une exo-planète dont les particules machin-truc-chouette permettaient une température similaire à celle de la Terre ; au fait qu'il aimerait vivre dans un manga super cheaté comme Bleach parce que les mangas, la mort et les zanpa-machin c'était cool ; à Satsuki qui fangirlait secrètement sur les photos-shootings du blond même si elle trouvait Kuroko plus sexy ; à Bambi qui avait bercé son enfance et à Dragon Ball qui l'avait réveillée (wtf ?) ; et aussi...

" _Donc en fait, si on arrive à créer une partouze artificielle entre un moine, un chat (ou même une neko-girl appelée Charlotte, parce que Charlotte au fraises c'est cool !) et un chameau, ça créerait un chamoine. Qui lui même, à son tour, pourrait se reproduire avec ses ancêtres, sauf que..._

 _\- Aominecchi._ Tenta de le couper Kise.

 _\- ... Il faudrait trouver comment organiser la partouze de base : la bosse du chameau pourrait très bien passer pour un bandage, alors que le chat pourrait planter ses griffes dedans tout en léchant tendrement l'entrejambe du moine, et ainsi donc le moine, excité au possible..._

 _\- Aominecchiii s'il te plaît..._ Gémit le blond. _C'est immooonde..._

- _... Trouverait un god géant imbibé au préalable de sa semance et de celle du chat pour venir l'insérer petit à petit dans l'antre du..._

 _\- Aominecchi, tu parles trop."_

Dans une tentative désespérée pour faire taire le bleu, l'as de Kaijo se redressa d'un coup et écrasa ses lèvres contres celles de son compagnon. Sentant la surprise de l'autre il s'écarta soudainement, une main sur sa bouche, et balbuita quelques excuses incompréhensibles à son ami. Ce dernier le fixait droit dans les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Kise.

L'avait.

Embrassé.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait apprécié. Et que sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de remettre ça. On aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais... Il était pourtant certain d'être hétéro ! Les jolies filles, les jolis boobs, tout ça tout ça...

Et pourtant.

Il plaqua le blond contre le canapé et se positionna au dessus de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son ami le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un tel revirement de situation.

 _"Aominecch...Humpf"_

Sa phrase mourut au moment même où le bleu se jeta sur ses lèvres. Kise ne le repoussa évidement pas, passant même ses bras autour de son cou afin de coller un peu plus leurs corps. Le baiser, en premier lieu chaste, devint passionné ausitôt qu'Aomine l'approfondit, sa langue à la recherche de sa compatriote. Elles jouaient, s'enroulaient, se repoussaient, s'attiraient ; c'était une véritable course à la domination qui prenait place entre les deux basketteurs. Ils durent malheureusement rompre l'échange afin de reprendre leur souffle. Kise se redressa légèrement afin de coller son front contre celui du bleu. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage, ce qui ne faisait que l'éléctriser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il lui demanda doucement :

 _"Aominecchi... Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Kise, je ne sais pas... Ça ne s'explique pas... J'ai envie de toi, c'est tout."_ répondit le bazané comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Rien que ça. Le blond tressaillit. Aomine, LE Aomine, celui qui fantasmait sur des bombes telles que Satsuki, avait envie de lui, le mannequin un peu efféminé sur les bords ?

On aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool mais...

 _"Mettons ça sur le compte de l'alcool"_ , souffla imperceptiblement Kise à l'encontre de lui même.

L'as de Kaijo sourit lorsque son ancien coéquipier l'embrassa dans le cou, posant ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle de chair à sa portée. Le blond fut pris de bouffées de chaleur, et n'hésita pas à s'en plaindre.

" _Aominecchi, j'ai chauuud_ " gémit-il.

Ce dernier compris instantanément le message et vira leurs deux tee-shirts, qui volèrent littéralement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il caressa les abdos du blond, puis son torse. Sa peau était douce et imberbe, un vrai plaisir au toucher. Lorsqu'il frôla un de ses tétons déjà bien durcis par le désir, Kise couina. Le bleu avait trouvé un point sensible ! Il s'appliqua donc à taquiner les deux morceaux de chair roses du bout des doigts. Peu à peu, il augmenta la pression exercée et finalement Aomine plongea sa tête dans la poitrine du mannequin afin de donner quelques coups de langue sur ses tétons; l'as de Kaijo frissona et commença à jouer avec les quelques mèches bleues qui retombaient sur le visage de l'autre.

Chacun s'appliquait à faire monter la tension dans la pièce; l'un par ses caresses et ses baisers, l'autre par ses gémissements. L'un comme l'autre prenaient du plaisir et ne ressentaient pas la nécessité d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte, le simple fait de sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre suffisant à les combler.

Cependant lorsque les deux membres des anciens coéquipiers commencèrent à se manifester, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de se soulager. Aomine entreprit de retirer leurs deux pantalons, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent en caleçon. Il fut pris par surprise par Kise qui se redressa soudainement et le renversa sous lui, si bien qu'ils finirent au sol. (Nda : N'oublions pas qu'ils sont sur un canapé... Eh oui c'est du vécu xD) Le bleu grogna sous la douleur de la chute ; ce qui n'empêcha en aucun cas le blond de continuer sur sa lancée.

 _"À mon tour de te faire gémir, Aominecchi..._ Murmura t-il à son partenaire.

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra, Kise."_ répondit le bleu en se prêtant au jeu.

L'ailier de Kaijo sourit narquoisement tout en effleurant la bosse naissante du bleu à travers le tissu. Il ne put obtenir qu'un fort soupir de la part de son ancien coéquipier, car Aomine restait avant tout Aomine, même bourré. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup plus, en réalité. Il glissa sa main sous le caleçon du bleu, pris délicatement l'engin tant convoité en main, et entama quelques va et vient. Le bazané bouillait intérieurement aux gestes parfaitement maîtrisés du blond ; c'était tellement bon... Mais en même temps tellement frustrant ! Il en voulait plus, bien plus. Kise allait trop doucement à son goût. Il lui intima d'y mettre plus de force ; l'as de Kaijo sourit, il était ravi de son effet. Il retira le sous vêtement gênant d'un coup, se mit à hauteur du bassin afin de prendre la virilité du bleu en bouche. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment. Il aggripa les cheveux dorés de l'autre, le guidant plus ou moins dans sa fellation. Il sursauta lorsque le mannequin lui mordilla le gland. Le joueur de Tôo fut pris d'une chaleur presque insupportable, et sût qu'il ne tarderai pas à venir.

 _"Kise. Tu te sens d'avaler ?"_ Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce à quoi le blond répondit par un pouce levé. En espérant qu'Aomine n'ait pas trop de jus. Pas qu'il avait peur de se louper mais... Si un peu quand même. Il accéléra la cadence afin d'achever son ancien coéquipier qui relâcha aussitôt sa semence. L'ancien joueur de Teiko avala précipitement, manquant de s'étouffer, mais avala tout quand même. Dieu que c'était amer !

Kise "se retira", se releva puis tomba mollement assis sur le canapé. Il était exténué, et son entrejambe lui faisait mal. Le bleu prit place à ses côtés, aggripa ses hanches et l'attira dos à lui avant de s'allonger, se retrouvant avec un certain blond entre ses jambes. Il lui murmura à l'oreille

 _"La prochaine fois, ce sera moi. Là, j'ai trop la flemme de bouger."_

L'as de Kaijo pouffa. Même bourré, Aomine restait vraiment Aomine. Ce dernier prit la virilité du blond en main et fit des va et vient à son tour afin de le soulager au plus vite. Il accéléra, resserant toujours sa prise. Kise gémissait, haletait sous l'intensité du mouvement et ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, sa fatigue l'ayant emporté sur son endurance. Heureusement pour le canapé, le bazané eut le temps de sortir un mouchoir d'on ne sait où afin de recueilir la semance de son ancien coéquipier. D'un lancer parfaitement maîtrisé, il jeta le tissu usé à la poubelle.

Le mannequin se retourna afin d'embrasser doucement son ami, qui y répondit bien évidemment en approfondissant le baiser. Il descendit lentement sur la gorge du blond afin d'y appliquer un suçon, avant de grogner imperceptiblement :

 _"À moi."_

Kise rougit ; il avait parfaitement entendu les paroles du bleu, et en était même plutôt ravi. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du bazané, qui le serra dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent sereinement dans cette position, ressentant agréablement la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Le lendemain midi, Aomine se réveilla seul avec un horrible mal de crâne. En tournant la tête, il aperçut une note sur la table accompagnée d'un verre d'eau et d'un doliprane.

 _Vivement la prochaine fois, Aominecchi ~ K._

Aomine sourit. Il avait sûrement dû repartir au lycée avec l'équipe de Kaijo.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Kise reçut sur facebook une invitation d'Aomine à rejoindre le groupe "C'est en buvant n'importe quoi qu'on couche avec n'importe qui". Le blond pouffa. Son ancien coéquipier était vraiment stupide, mais il l'aimait comme ça.

Finalement ; amis, amants, amours, complices, rivaux ou sex-friends ? Qu'importe, ce n'était que le début de cette relation spéciale entre Aomine et Kise, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... ~

* * *

 **Voili voilou :3 Des avis, même négatifs svp ? Ça prend deux minutes :p**

 **Si certains sont intéressés par une éventuelle suite avec un AkaKuro ou un MidoTaka c'est faisable, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)**

 **Petite précision : Quand Aomine dit "À moi", il sous entend plus ou moins que Kise lui appartient :3**

 **À bientôt j'espère!**

 **Fullby :p**


End file.
